El chico de la barricada
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Tras leer carta de Marius a Cosette, Valjean decide infiltrarse entre los chicos de la barricada y no puede evitar fijarse en el joven líder de la misma: es un estudiante, un muchacho de familia acomodada al que seguramente nunca le faltó de nada, y sin embargo lucha por los derechos de quienes no han sido tan afortunados como él.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Les Miserables_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright. Este one-shot fue originado por un reto que me propuse, que consistía en escoger dos personajes al azar y escribir un one-shot sobre ellos, y aquí está el de Jean Valjean y Enjolras (de forma no romántica, por supuesto).

* * *

Hace mucho que la noche ha caído sobre el cielo, ahora estrellado, de la ciudad de París.

Es la madrugada del día 6 de Junio de 1832 y hace tiempo que la capital francesa no vive momentos tan cruciales como los que se desarrollan esa misma madrugada, mientras parte de la ciudad permanece en el mundo de los sueños. El día que habían dejado atrás, el día 5, se había celebrado el funeral del general Lamarque en las calles de París, ocasión que aprovecharon todos los cuidadanos indignados con el gobierno para alzarse, en memoria de la única persona que se había preocupado por la pobreza y la insalubridad que anegaba toda la ciudad. Liderados por los amigos del ABC, un grupo de estudiantes universitarios que buscaban el bienestar y la justicia real para todo el mundo por igual, los ciudadanos habían levantando una serie de barricadas en distintas calles de París. Desde ellas defendían sus derechos y los de los más desfavorecidos, así como intentaban dar un golpe que cambiaría la situación actual del país para mejor.

Pero no se trataba, ni mucho menos, de una revuelta en la que no existieran riesgos. Los estudiantes se enfrentaban armados con meros fusiles a la Guardia Nacional, que trataba de derribar las barricadas de la ciudad a golpe de cañón si era preciso, por no hablar del aciago destino que corrían los revolucionarios a los que apresaban. Una a una, las barricadas levantadas en otras calles de París habían sido derribadas, una de las pocas que sobrevivían a la masacre era la situada en la calle Mondetour y era en ella en la que se encontraba Jean Valjean.

Había logrado acceder a la misma con un uniforme de la Guardia Nacional, por lo que no llamó la atención de los verdaderos policías cuando se dirigió, en plena madrugada, hasta la barricada de Mondetour. Al principio, los estudiantes habían creído que se trataba verdaderamente de uno de los guardias uniformados y no dudaron en encaramarse a la barricada, sujetando firmemente sus fusiles. Sólo cuando Jean Valjean alzó las manos en señal de paz y declaró que venía a ayudarles le dejaron pasar, no sin antes advertirle que si se trataba de una trampa contra ellos, correría la misma suerte que el inspector Javert, al que habían descubierto y permanecía maniatado en el interior de un bar cercano a la improvisada edificación de madera.

Jean Valjean había prometido lealtad a los estudiantes, su intención al acudir a aquella barricada era mantener a salvo a Marius Pontmercy, enamorado de su hija Cosette, a la que no quería volver a ver sufrir por la pérdida de un ser querido nunca más. Su propósito era ése, proteger al muchacho y llevarlo de vuelta a casa. En aquellos momentos, el joven Pontmercy dormía acurrucado entre una de las muchas cajas de madera que componían la estructura de la barricada, al igual que el resto de los estudiantes... Bueno, al menos casi todos ellos.

Alzando la mirada con cuidado, para que el chico no lo descubriera y no se sintiera observado, Jean Valjean fijó su mirada en el joven líder de la revuelta y de los amigos del ABC. Era un muchacho que apenas debía haber traspasado la veintena, tenía el cabello rubio y le caía sobre los hombros en pequeñas ondulaciones, así mismo era de constitución fuerte y sana, pero no hacía falta ser un especialista para adivinar que aquel muchacho nunca se había encontrado en una situación similar. Por las llamadas de sus compañeros, Jean Valjean había adivinado que el nombre del chico era Enjolras y que, al igual que el resto de muchachos, era un estudiante de la universidad de París. Pero, a diferencia de sus compañeros, Enjolras no dormía esa noche, no paseaba por el mundo de sus sueños, únicamente permanecía sentado en lo alto de la barricada, junto a la bandera roja que simboliza el cambio que tanto buscan, rodeando sus rodillas con sus brazos y con la mirada azul perdida en la oscuridad.

El que una vez fue llamado únicamente por el número 24601 no puede sino sentir lástima por el muchacho: cree conocer los pensamientos que asolan la mente del estudiante en aquella madrugada de insomnio y ninguno de ellos son equivocados, así como ninguno de ellos son lo que le gustaría pensar. Sumido en sus propias divagaciones, Enjolras sabe que la mayoría de las barricadas levantadas a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad de París han caído bajo el fuego de la Guardia Nacional, sólo Dios sabe cuánto tardarían en dirigirse hacia la que habían construido los amigos del ABC. Su única esperanza residía en que la gente de París se levantara con ellos, se dirigieran a las barricadas que quedaran en pie y ofrecieran resistencia al sistema opresor: sólo así podrían ganar, sólo así podría existir un cambio en Francia, y si no era así...

El joven tuvo un escalofrío y se abrazó con más fuerza las rodillas contra el pecho, alzando la mirada hacia la bandera roja que ondeaba levemente, impulsada por una fresca brisa nocturna: si la gente de París no acudía a apoyarlos, tenía por seguro que todos los que dormían con él en la barricada en esa noche de Junio, todos aquellos estudiantes que conformaban las reuniones periódicas del café ABC, todos sus amigos que siempre le habían apoyado y creído en él... Todos ellos morirían al salir el sol si nadie venía en su ayuda.

El nudo en la garganta del chico se hace más evidente y Enjolras agacha la mirada a la vez que traga saliva, intentando no dejarse dominar por el pánico. Ante esto, Jean Valjean no puede hacer otra cosa que escalar, con cuidado de no despertar a ningún otro estudiante, hasta la parte superior de la barricada, donde se encontraba descansando el líder de la revolución. Éste advirte su presencia y se apresura a erguirse levemente, sin llegar a levantarse, para esconder su desánimo.

- Creía que ya dormíais todos... - habló Enjolras en apenas un murmullo, a la vez que veía como Jean Valjean tomaba asiento a su lado.

- Hay noches en las que uno, por más que lo intenta, simplemente no puede conciliar el sueño – dijo Jean Valjean, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cielo estrellado que los cubría antes de volver a mirar al chico. - ¿Tampoco logras dormir?

El joven niega con la cabeza y dirige nuevamente la mirada hacia el vacío que se extiende al otro lado de la barricada.

- No he intentado dormir – contestó el estudiante. - Pensé que sería bueno que alguien vigilara durante la noche, y no puedo pedirle más a mis amigos.

En sus palabras, el antiguo convicto 24601 reconoce la responsabilidad moral que ese muchacho veinteañero siente para con sus amigos, aquellos que le han acompañado y apoyado firmemente a lo largo de toda la planificación de la revolución, aquellos mismos que en esos momentos se encontraban dispuestos a morir por la causa. Aunque sabía que ninguno de ellos estaría allí sino fuera por firme convicción y voluntad propia, Enjolras no podía dejar de sentirse responsable por el destino de sus amigos: les había prometido luchar por un mañana mejor, no perecer bajo el fuego enemigo y que su entrega no sirviera de absolutamente nada.

Jean Valjean alza el brazo y da unas leves palmadas en el hombro del joven estudiante, quien mantiene la mirada perdida en el vacío de la oscuridad que reina en las calles de París. Enjolras siempre se había mostrado fuerte y con carácter de líder frente a sus amigos, y no es que no fuera ése su natural carácter sino que, a veces, incluso la más fuerte y la más segura de sí misma de las personas tiene momentos de duda y temor, si no se viene abajo debido a la presión...

- Eres un buen líder para esos chicos... - habló finalmente Jean Valjean, sacando al muchacho de sus pensamientos y haciendo que girara el rostro hacia él. - Difícilmente habrían encontrado la fuerza moral para estar aquí esta noche si no fuera por tí. Tus amigos creen desesperadamente en tí...

Sabía, o más bien suponía, que aquel hombre pretendía darle ánimos, pero mencionarle lo mucho que sus amigos confiaran en él no había sido exactamente lo que más había calmado el desánimo del joven.

- Temo fallarles... - terminó confesando Enjolras, rompiendo el silencio de la noche parisina. - Les prometí un mañana mejor, un cambio que revolucionaría la forma de vida de los menos desfavorecidos, creí que las gentes de París saldrían a las calles para apoyarnos en las barricadas... La Guardia Nacional ha derribado todas las barricadas erigidas salvo dos... Me asusta haberles prometido la salvación y que sólo encuentren la muerte...

El ex-convicto 24601 estudió al joven con la mirada: el hecho de que fuera un estudiante de leyes en la universidad de París ya le decía que aquel muchacho no correspondía exactamente a las clases más desfavorecidas de la capital francesa, por su complexión fuerte y atlética diría que nunca había pasado hambre, y sus manos finas y carentes de toda marca o cicatriz le informaban de que nunca había sujetado un arma hasta aquella revolución, que lo único que habían sostenido esas manos eran libros de estudio y plumas estilográficas con las que tomar notas en sus clases de Derecho.

Ahora que lo analizaba más, Jean Valjean pensaba que quizás lo había visto antes, cerca de la plaza donde Cosette y él repartían pan a las familias pobres todas las mañanas. Sí, conforme iba coleccionando recuerdos, acudía su mente la imagen de un joven muchacho que siempre paseaba sosteniendo entre las palmas de sus manos un pequeño libro en el que había añadido numerosos puntos de lectura, seguramente con el fin de estudiar con más ahínco aquellas partes que más le interesaraban. El muchacho siempre iba muy bien vestido y abrigado cuando era invierno: vestía una gruesa chaqueta color verde oscuro que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, llevaba un chaleco vistoso pero discreto por encima de su camisa de un impecable color blanco, así como un pequeño pañuelo negro con el que se protegía del frío invernal.

Ahora le recordaba perfectamente, le veía caminar atravesando aquella plaza todos los días, siempre con sus cinco sentidos entregados al libro que portaba en sus manos. A veces había visto a sus amigos y compañeros de estudios hacerle alguna broma, llamándole a voz en grito desde el otro lado de la calle, llamadas a las que él siempre atendía alzando la mirada del libro y girándose para encontrar a aquel que le llamaba. Ellos le hacían señas y él les saludaba con la mano a la vez que les sonreía con afecto, todo eso antes de volver la vista de nuevo a su libro, esta vez con el fantasma de una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

El chico de los libros había terminado por convertirse en el chico de la barricada, y la sonrisa amable que siempre dedicaba a sus amigos se había transformado en una expresión de miedo y pesadumbre que le hacían prácticamente irreconocible.

- Pienso que tus amigos y tú habéis conseguido mucho más de lo que se percibe a simple vista – dijo Jean Valjean, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado tras las palabras de Enjolras. - Vosotros fuisteis los que iniciásteis la revolución durante el funeral del general Lamarque, y después el pueblo francés se unió a vosotros, erigiendo barricadas por toda la ciudad... La gente no se habría unido a vosotros si no creyeran con todo su corazón que defendéis una causa justa, una causa por la que merece la pena arriesgarlo todo, y eso hace justicia también a tus amigos.

El muchacho sopesó las palabras de aquel hombre misterioso que había acudido a ayudarles en aquella noche de resistencia. No le conocía, no recordaba haberle visto nunca y, sin embargo, parecía haber encendido de nuevo una, aún débil, llama de la esperanza en el corazón del líder de los chicos de la barricada.

- No creo que sobrevivamos a esta noche – confesó el muchacho, buscando la mirada de Jean Valjean. - Han caído casi todas las barricadas de la ciudad y, por más que he intentado que la gente volviera a sus casas, no me han hecho apenas caso... Sólo cinco personas con familias numerosas a su cargo han decidido volver... ¿Y si, a pesar de todo, nuestra lucha es en vano?

- Nunca habrá sido en vano, muchacho – contestó Jean Valjean, fijando la mirada en el joven. - Lo que habéis llevado a cabo tus amigos y tú ha sentado un precedente, ha entrado en el corazón y en la memoria de la gente y, aunque esta barricada caiga antes del amanecer, nunca olvidarán que es posible un cambio, que el pueblo tiene voz... Vosotros, jóvenes universitarios que nunca habéis conocido la penuria ni el hambre, lo habéis entregado todo por buscar un mañana mejor para aquellos que no han tenido tanta suerte como vosotros... Y eso es un acto de valor y de bondad hacia el prójimo más grande que he visto a lo largo de mis largos años de vida... Cuando el pueblo sienta que no puede más, dará el paso, incitado por el recuerdo de vuestras acciones. La gente no olvidará nunca a los chicos de la barricada, traiga lo que traiga el mañana...

Enjolras tragó saliva, conmovido por las palabras de aquel hombre, y sintió que recuperaba las esperanzas, las fuerzas y, sobre todo, la fe en que, fuera cual fuera su destino y el de sus amigos al acabar la noche, todo tendría un buen final. La muerte nunca le había asustado, no era morir lo que le preocupaba: lo que siempre había temido en lo más profundo de su alma era pensar que no lograrían un cambio a mejor en la forma de vivir de las gentes de París. Pero, tras conversar en plena madrugada, cuando las estrellas ya apenas brillaban, con aquel hombre le había recordado la razón por la que había planeado desde hacía tanto tiempo aquella revolución, porque sus amigos se habían unido a ella y por qué personas que no los conocían de nada se encontraban en esos momentos con ellos en la barricada. Juntos lo conseguirían, fuera cual fuera su destino final aquella noche.

Finalmente, Enjolras volvió la vista al vacío de la calle que estaba frente a la barricada y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, tras la cual aspiró con cuidado el perfume de la noche parisina.

- ¿Tiene usted familia, buen monsieur? - quiso saber el chico, girando de nuevo el rostro hacia Jean Valjean.

El hombre se tomó unos instantes para él antes de contestar, unos instantes en los que su mente se vio ocupada por imágenes de distintos momentos de su vida con Cosette: cuando la encontró perdida en la nieve por mandato de los Thenardier, cuando la rescató de aquel tugurio en el que vivía, cuando le enseñó a leer y escribir, la primera vez que le llamó papá... Todos esos recuerdos terminaron en la Cosette del presente, una joven adolescente que suspiraba de amor y preocupación por Marius Pontmercy.

- Tengo una hija... - afirmó finalmente Jean Valjean. - Debe ser un par de años menor que tú...

- Debería regresar a casa con ella – contestó Enjolras. - Es demasiado joven para sufrir por la pérdida de su padre en un lugar como éste.

Jean Valjean negó categóricamente con la cabeza:

- Sé dónde está mi lugar esta noche y no es en mi hogar – habló el ex-convicto una vez más. - Ella lo comprenderá llegado el momento. Tengo un deber que cumplir antes de que todo esto acabe.

El muchacho no intentó convencerle de lo contrario: sabía que no conseguiría que aquel hombre cambiara de parecer tanto como sabía que nada ni nadie le haría abandonar su puesto en las barricadas. Los dos hombres no hablaron más durante el resto de la madrugada y, finalmente, llegó el amanecer.

A pesar de que habían pasado largos años desde aquella noche del mes de Junio de 1832, Jean Valjean aún recordaba aquella conversación como si hubiera tenido lugar la noche anterior. Él era unos años más viejo y aún seguía repartiendo pan a los pobres en la misma plaza de París, la misma que nunca volvió a ver atravesar al chico de leves rizos rubios que portaba libros en sus manos. Aquel lugar nunca volvería a contemplar su curiosidad por aprender, tampoco su compasión hacia el prójimo, ni siquiera le vería hacer bromas con sus amigos.

Ellos, al igual que el propio muchacho de los libros, nunca volverían. Perdieron la vida al llegar el amanecer a la última de las barricadas de París.

Sin embargo, permanecían en la memoria de la gente parisina. La misma noche del día en que los estudiantes hallaron la muerte bajo el fuego enemigo, la zona donde estuvo erigida la barricada, y donde ahora sólo quedaban sus restos calcinados y destruidos, se hallaba llena de pequeñas velas de cera que la gente había traído para honrar la memoria y el valor de los chicos de la barricada.

Había pasado mucho tiempo de eso, pero Jean Valjean sabía con certeza que nunca olvidaría a aquel muchacho de los libros, a aquel joven que se convirtió en el valiente líder de la revolución, al chico de la barricada. Siempre estaría en su memoria, con sus eternos veintidós años, sentado en la cima de la barricada de Mondetour, junto a la bandera roja que simbolizaba la libertad y el cambio que tanto anhelaba para las gentes de París, aguardando en medio de la madrugada la llegada de un amanecer más brillante y más puro que cualquier otro que el pueblo de París hubiera visto jamás, un nuevo día lleno de igualdad, justicia y libertad para todos.

Un amanecer que Enjolras nunca había llegado a contemplar, pero uno que Jean Valjean sí había empezado a vislumbrar en el horizonte, iluminado por la luz de la esperanza e impulsado por el sacrificio y la entrega de los estudiantes de la barricada de la calle Mondetour.


End file.
